Roofing tiles, floor tiles and other types of tiles and surfaces have been used for quite some time. For example, ceramic tiles, metal tiles, concrete tiles, bituminous tiles, polymer-sand tiles and other types of tiles are commonly used as roofing tiles. In addition, commonly used floor tiles may include travertine tiles, ceramic tiles, porcelain tiles, slate, marble, granite, pebbles and stone tiles, and other types of tiles.
However, many of these tiles are very heavy and therefore costly to transport and difficult to handle and install. Others are prone to breakage and shattering which increases waste and cost. Still others are quite expensive and are therefore not cost effective for a wide portion of the population. In addition, most tiles are not formed of recycled materials and may therefore not be environmentally conscious or eco-friendly.
As such, there is a need for new and innovative tile that may introduce new benefits to the marketplace. For example, there is a need for a tile that may have reduced weight, may be prone to cracking and breakage, and may be made of recycled materials. There is also a need for a method of fabricating said tile.